primordialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Enhanced Werewolf
An Enhanced Werewolf refers to the werewolves of the Los Angeles Werewolf Pack, who were blessed with additional powers between the pack's two Alphas; Charlotte Anderson-Chamberlayne of the Anderson bloodline, and Christopher Chamberlayne of the Chamberlayne bloodline. These werewolves possess the gifts of each Alpha, such as enhanced speed and strength, but more importantly, they have also gained the unique powers possessed by Charlotte, who is a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Enhanced Werewolves have full control of their abilities which includes transformation Control, which means they now can control their transformation into wolf forms at all times just as Charlotte can (including not turning on the full moon and partially transforming their eyes, claws and fangs during a fight). This also means that they can access the full potential of their wolf form, making them stronger, faster, and generally superior to average werewolves who are limited by their once monthly transformations. Powers & Abilities * Super Strength: Enhanced Werewolves are stronger than regular werewolves and humans. Like regular werewolves, the full moon will boost their strength and so will intense feelings of anger. An Enhanced Werewolves in wolf-form will be immensely powerful and may be a slight challenge for even a vampire, as four normal werewolves in wolf-form can temporarily take down a vampire. * Super Speed: An Enhanced Werewolf's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any regular werewolves and humans. Enhanced Werewolves can use this ability in both their human or werewolf forms. The full moon will increase their speed and being in wolf-form will make them even faster. * Super Agility: Enhanced Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Durability: Enhanced Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans and vampires can without nearly as much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Enhanced Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires, Enhanced Werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, a bit more slowly in comparison to non-original vampires. However, unlike vampires, when an Enhanced Werewolf's neck is broken, they stay dead. * Super Senses: Enhanced Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Enhanced Werewolves are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers. Both enhanced werewolves and werewolf-vampire hybrids can grow claws from their fingernails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: Enhanced Werewolves have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. An enhanced werewolf can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf, who is limited to the peak hours of the full moon unless they have magical assistance, such as from a moonlight ring. * Werewolf Venom: Enhanced Werewolves and regular werewolves have venom which is fatal to vampires if it is introduced into their system. This is usually accomplished by the werewolf biting a vampire, but it has been demonstrated that werewolf venom can be extracted and used in darts and bullets or laced in drinks. * Full Moon: An Enhanced Werewolf's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are evolved and at their peak during a full moon. * Immunity to Silver: Enhanced Werewolves are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to them. Weaknesses * Blood Loss: If an Enhanced Werewolf is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. This was demonstrated when Stefan threw a stake into a werewolf's neck, hitting their carotid artery and causing the werewolf to bleed out and die before they could fully heal. * Broken Neck: Breaking an Enhanced Werewolf's neck will result in instant death. * Decapitation: Decapitation will result in instant death for an Enhanced Werewolf. * Fire: Fire can hurt or kill an Enhanced Werewolf. * Heart Extraction: Ripping an Enhanced Werewolf's heart out will result in instant death. * Magic: Enhanced Werewolves are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. * Mortality: Werewolves can die of old age and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. suffocation). * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Enhanced Werewolf pain and will also slow them down. However, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within minutes. * Wolfsbane: When ingested, wolfsbane causes an Enganced Werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Exposure to their skin will burn them. * First Transformation: Enhanced werewolves of the LA Wolf pack must undertake their first transformation, despite their ability to control shapeshifting. Thomas explains that this is a rite of passage and cannot be avoided. Known Enhanced Werewolves * Karsten Chamberlayne ♰ * Christopher Chamberlayne * Charlotte Anderson-Chamberlayne * Thomas Chamberlayne * Ryan Stoteraux * Lillian Chamberlayne Trivia * They are often referred to as "super wolves". References Category:Supernatural Species Category:Species